Survive An Edward Masen Story
by AJ Cullen01
Summary: What would Happen if Edward's Parents didn't die and met Bella Find Out in this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Survive an Edward Anthony Masen Story

By AJ Cullen

June 17, 1918

I lay here counting the bumps in the ceiling as I waited for death to take me. I turned my head towards my mother Elizabeth's bed. What I saw would haunt me the rest of my life, which was coming to an end very quickly.

I could see her cheekbones through her face, her green eyes were half rolled in the back of her head. I stared back up at the ceiling to resume my counting but all I could see now was an image of her frail body.

Our room door swung open suddenly, erasing the image of my mother.

A man with blonde hair, golden eyes who didn't look much older than twenty-six came in. He introduced himself as Doctor Cullen when we first arrived here in May. He walked gracefully over to my Mother's bed and leaned in, so he could hear my mother's soft loving voice. Doctor Cullen looked shocked as if she asked him to do something impossible.

He walked swiftly over to my bed and said:

"Your Mother wants what's best for you."

"Wait!" I tried to scream, he stopped.

"Whatever you do to me, you have to do to them" I vowed looking over at my father and mother.

"I'll see what I can do, now don't move". He clamped down on my neck as my ability to scream came back to me. My arms started to burn, my heart was struggling to keep going and then everything went black. …

When I finally did open my eyes, my vision was so crisp so clear I could have noticed the tiniest mole on a persons face. Then I noticed a very young couple smiling at me. "Mom? Dad?" I questioned.

They nodded, they're red eyes glistened in the candlelit hospital.

"Hello, Edward". They greeted me.

We did it we survived this mess. But why did we have red eyes? Was that an effect of the Spanish Influenza or was it worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 2

"Look in the mirror son, tell me what you see". My father Edward Senior told me. I carefully walked to the bathroom. When I reached it, I turned towards the mirror. I had pale skin, my body was toned and my once green eyes had turned a dark red almost burgundy color.

"What I'm I". I said in a whisper.

"You and your parents are vampires now". Dr. Cullen said appearing behind me.

"Oh Dr. Cullen!" My mother said in a surprised tone.

He laughed.

"Please call me Carlisle ". He corrected her politely. A burning sensation ached at the back of my throat.

"I'm hungry" I announced turning to leave.

"You're thirsty, very common for my kind" Carlisle said with a light smile.

"Look whatever what do I have to do to quench it" I snapped my new body ready to spring.

"Animal blood" his smile got wide my mother and father clapped with Joy.

"We don't have to kill humans" they said in unison.

Carlisle shook his head. "No in fact we'll hunt after my shift.'' He laughed and then left at a drop of a pin.

"This is great." My mother said cheerfully.

"Don't you see what we are?" I snapped "Monsters!"

"It doesn't have to be that way, we can hunt animals" My father said trying to reason with me.

I could feel my muscles tense up. "It doesn't matter!" a growl escaped my mouth. "We are monsters and that's all we'll ever be.

I jumped at the window landing softly on my feet leaving my parents behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 3

"I can't believe they are happy about being monsters!" I yelled, picking up a tree and throwing it effortlessly as if it was a twig.

The tree hit the ground with a loud thud.

I sped off with ease searching for something or someone to eat. I hid up in the nearest tree waiting for my pray. A woman with dark brown hair was walking aimlessly in the woods. I jumped down from the tree stopping right in front of her. I smiled my alluring smile and suddenly I heard her thoughts. _Hello there, my aren't you handsome. _She thought blushing wildly. I didn't know what to think so I bit her neck quickly before she could say or think anything else. Her screams filled the silence; her blood was so warm, as it went down my throat slowly quenching the burn. Her body was almost drained when Carlisle, Mother, and Father showed up.

"Edward what are you doing!" My parents Shrieked.

"Nothing" I mumbled dropping the woman's body off to the side.

"That was very wrong of you" Father said in a disappointed tone.

"I was thirsty the animals didn't smell good!" I yelled through clenched teeth. I could feel my body begin to get tense ready to lunge at my father's neck at any moment. A slight tap on my shoulder quickly adverted my attention. "Mr. Masen" Carlisle began "It's not his fault in fact it is quite common for Newborns such as you to want the satisfaction of human blood."

"Really?" Father asked Carlisle backing up behind mother.

"Yes" Carlisle told him smiling at me.

"Well then come on son we are going home."

I started towards my father but Carlisle stopped me.

"No, you must all come live with me now." Carlisle said.

"Really?" Mother asked surprised.

Carlisle nodded slightly.

"Then we go" Mother and Father decided.

"Excellent, follow me" Carlisle smiled.

We followed without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 4

In a few moments we came across a large white house hidden well behind hundreds of trees. The house looked simple yet elegant with marble steps. Carlisle's house looked big enough to house nine with one extra room. There was also a room with a big mahogany desk with a black leather chair. "You live here?" My mother asked Carlisle with a grin as big as the Amazon River. "Yes, with my wife Esme." A smile emerging from his lips. Suddenly my mother's thoughts flooded my head. _Awe he's married _she thought with great sadness.I stepped back into the shadows. "Is something wrong, Edward?" mother asked. I wanted to tell her I heard her thoughts but I didn't want her to worry; I'll talk to Carlisle about it. "It's just this place is huge, I don't think I could live here." I lied smiling in her direction. "I was just thinking the same thing". She said grinning. "I know." I muttered to myself.

"What?" Mother asked.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed.

"Carlisle, my I speak to you privately?" I asked looking at him with a stern look.

"Certainly, Excuse me." He said speaking to my parents.

We sped off to the woods.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"I think I can hear people's thoughts." A look of worry washed over my face as I waited for him to answer.

Is there something wrong with me? Am I no good?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 5

I took a deep unneeded breath, "I think I can read minds." I repeated to Carlisle I look of worry washed across my face yet again.

"That's Great!" he clapped his hands in excitement.

"What do you mean that's great?" I questioned him.

Carlisle laughed placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Most humans have something unique about them that they carry to the after life." He smiled.

"What was so special about me when I was human?" Carlisle laughed quietly to himself almost like I was supposed to know the answer to that already.

"You probably were a very curious person Edward". He laughed again.

"So my curiosity is what caused me to read minds?" I asked confused.

He nodded.

I stood back a moment to let it all sink in VAMPIRE READ MINDS CURIOUSITY my mind couldn't let go of those words.

"Excuse me Carlisle I must be alone for a few minutes." I told him.

"I understand completely." A smile spread across his face.

I nodded in agreement and sped off without another word.

My mind kept spinning VAMPIRE READ MINDS CURIOUSITY READ MINDS.

In my panicked state of mind I ran back to Carlisle's house, my home back to my parents.

"Hello Edward, are you ok?" Father asked when I suddenly burst through the door. I nodded sharply in his direction.

"I'm fine just confused.". I answered not looking at his face.

Just then a woman short in stature, with a rounded heart shaped face came out of what looked to be a kitchen.

"Carlisle, Elizabeth and Edward SR want to have two Vampire strays live with us." Esme grinned.

"Well then show them in my love". Carlisle grinned back at Esme.

Two Girls one with long blonde hair and gold eyes and another short almost like a pixie black spiked hair came out.

"This is Rosalie and Alice" Esme said pointing to the blonde then the black haired girl.

"Girl's meet your new brother" my parents smiled at me.

I looked over at them they had this look in their eyes like they were going to pounce on me.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I screamed in my head giving my parents a disapproving look before reaching for the door knob, but someone or something was blocking the door. I looked up not wanting to know who or what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 6

I looked up to see who or what was blocking the doorway. He was tall, muscular and had jet black hair.

"Who is this?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"He's my Boyfriend." The blonde one spoke up and smiled.

Great I thought rolling my eyes.

Rosalie and Alice tackled me to the ground with ease.

"Get off of me!" I hissed. They jumped off and giggled not even offering to help me up.

"So who are you?" I asked the guy that was blocking the doorway.

"I'm Emmett Rosalie's man". He smiled.

"Nice to meet you". I mumbled.

"Carlisle will I ever find someone?" Alice asked.

"It's possible yes." He smiled in her direction.

"Yes!" she shrieked.

"I hope I never find the girl for me." I said.

"Everyone finds there match Edward." Esme said wrapping her arms around Carlisle.

"Yeah right." I shrugged it off.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 7

86 years later

I have been alone for a very long time now and I'm stuck in this 17 year old body forever ugh. I have been to countless high schools and I still can't find the one for me.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School for the first time, everyone stared at me. I smiled trying to be nice, the girls giggled like they were hiding something. I walked into the guidance office.

"Excuse me I'm Edward Ma- I stopped forgetting to use my new name. "I'm Edward Cullen you were expecting me?" I asked the lady who smelled very good I looked down at here desk her name is Ms. Cope.

I wanted to kill her but I decided not to too many humans in the area.

Instead I smiled. "Why yes I am." She blushed rosey pink.

"Here's your schedule". She handed me a paper that showed:

1st Math

2nd advanced English

3rd Gym

Lunch

4th Biology

5 Advanced Writing

6 French

7 Art

8 Advanced History

9 Spanish

I folded the paper and put it in my back pocket ready to begin my day.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 8

As soon as I came out the door hundreds of humans were crowding the hall and doorways.

Girls were staring at me like I was some sort of model out of a magazine. I flashed a smile in their direction so I could get to class.

Once I managed to get through the hallway a door creaked open. "Ah, Mr. Cullen you're late." A man who looked about three feet tall said.

"Sorry I assure you it won't happen again" I flashed the smile those girls seemed to like so much, I could hear their hearts nearly exploding hoping it would have the same effect….. it didn't.

"Yes, Well here is your stuff now take a seat".

Without another word I took my seat next to the window trying not to draw attention to myself. I had already learned about what these students were working on in my old school back in Alaska so the assignment was easy.

The rest of the day went the same. The work was too easy I kept taking the seats next to the window. There was only one class that went differently the next week. The day I met her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 9

" I heard that new girl comes to school today" Alice My sister exclaimed excitedly.

I groaned.

"Wonderful more temptation to avoid" Alice put her hands on my shoulder.

"Come on Edward, Chief Swan's Daughter coming here is the talk of the town, she must be famous." She smiled.

I shook my head laughing.

"Being the Chiefs Daughter doesn't make you a celebrity Alice" I smirked.

She walked off angrily I went to hunt. I ran off into the deepest part of the woods hoping to find an animal large enough to quench my thirst long enough just in case I crossed paths with the new girl.

After what seemed like ten minutes I heard a rustling sound.

I leaped onto the unknown animal I was too thirsty to care what it was, bit its neck and drained it and ran off to school.

Normally lunch is the worst part of my day because all the humans start to stare at me probably wondering why I don't eat, so I pick up something and pretend to eat it so they will stop.

But for some reason that was not the case today. My head has been buzzing with the thoughts of Chief Swan's daughter Isabella or Bella as she preferred to be called.

There was a particular voice that caught my attention I looked over to see who that thought was coming from, it was a girl by the name of Jessica Stanley, she was sitting by Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber and some girl I couldn't get a read on.

She must be Bella I thought looking at her face a moment trying to get in her mind.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" I heard Jessica Stanley Say, Bella met my gaze for a moment. I quickly looked away before the smell of her blood got the best of me.

"No he's not" I heard her say. I looked over to her friends and she was hiding under the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight this story is for Entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 10

I left lunch in a hurry not wanting to be late to class,

Didn't want anyone taking my window seat. Mr. Banner was just about to start today's lesson when Bella came in.

I heard Mr. Banner say welcome to class and handed the Green textbook to her.

I sat there in fear once I realized I was next to the only available seat.

Mr. Banner instructed her to sit next to me , I tensed up and grabbed the corner of the desk trying to ignore the smell of her blood. I clenched the corner of the table breaking off a piece. Noticing what I did, I broke off the rest to hide the evidence just as Carlisle said to do. Class couldn't have ended soon enough. I walked out of the door swiftly.

"Hey Edward anything happen at school today?" Alice or as I like to call her the annoying pixie asked.

"Bella is in my Biology class."

She grinned, "She is?"

I groaned and nodded.

"Hey I had a vision of you and her today" Alice smiled sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"What did you see?" I asked her in a curious tone.

"You and Bella start dating." My mouth dropped and I just looked at her in awe.

"Are you sure?" I questioned as soon as I was able to speak.

Alice nodded.

I chuckled a bit. "Whatever you say Alice." I then shook my head. "Whatever you say"

Alice stared at me for a long moment and quietly exited the room.

And that is when I caught myself thinking of Bella for the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So Edward how was school today?" Alice asked with the usual pep in her voice.

"You already know how it went why are you asking me? I answered her with a question my tone less then amused.

She smiled.

"You Love Bella." She Poked me.

"No I don't" I swatted her hand away.

"Yes you do Edward I've seen it "Alice smirked tapping her head.

I shrugged slouching back in the chair.

"I love Bella "I said laughing getting up to head to my room. Once In my room I sat on the couch grabbing my Journal and began to write:

March 22, 2003

Today while in Biology I faced my toughest challenge yet Bella's Blood! It smelled Floral …

I stopped writing suddenly remembering the smell and the way her hair touched her face when she smiled… I was about to write more when there was a faint knock at my door.

"Edward?" my mother's soft voice asked.

"Yes?" I answered peering from a book a happened to pick up.

"So I hear you like a girl at school?"

_Gee Esme way to tell my mother what Alice thinks_

I thought in irritation

"No I don't" my voice was stern but gentle enough not to hurt her feelings.

"Well Alice said you did" My mother smiled.

"Alice is wrong" I told her.

"I'm not!" Alice yelled from the living room.

I growled and my mother left the room without another word.

Maybe I am in love with Bella or maybe its just may vampire instincts wanting to kill her!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own twilight or any of the fictitious people or actors associated with this franchise no copyright infringement is intended

**A/N Since I've had such positive feedback on this story I've decided to give you the next chapter sooner than later please enjoy chapter 12 of Survive an Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Story (this chapter is in my version of Bella's point of view )**

Chapter 12

I walked out of trigonometry as fast as my legs would allow, I was about half way down the hallway when I saw the new student leaning up against his locker looking more like a Greek god than anyone had the right to, I drew in a sharp breath and confidently yet nervously walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella". I blushed as I held out my hand.

"Edward". He said looking down at my hand almost like he was afraid I may shock him.

"Listen Bella," He stopped almost as if he was trying to place his words so carefully a monkey could understand him. "You should be frightened of me". He finished looking at me with smoldering golden eyes I swear were looking deep into my soul.

I stood there blankly for a moment and said, "But I'm not" my tone serious yet trying not to sound too bitchy.

Edward shook his head his eyes closed tight and I couldn't be sure but it sounded to me like he may have sighed in defeat.

He looked at me square in the eye "You will be the death of me." Edward chuckled as if there was a joke behind his statement.

I stepped boldly closer to him laughing. "I'm willing to take that risk." Edward backed away from me and growled lowly and I immediately stopped laughing realizing I may have pissed him off and in no way did he find my attempt at a joke funny.

"Bella?" He said in a tone that sounded like (to me) if you had written my name down on paper it would have a question mark at the end.

He smiled and continued "I'm willing to give this a try."

I said nothing and just stared at him.

"Pick you up at seven" he turned and left.

**A/N After chapter 13 which will be the end of the story I may (if my readers would like ) give you Edward's thoughts/ version of this chapter . XO AJCULLEN01**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't not OWN any of Twilight

Chapter 13 ( Bella's P.O.V.)

I sat nervously twiddling my fingers and staring at the clock waiting for Edward's arrival.

_Oh Shit _I thought covering my mouth on instinct knowing if Charlie heard me he'd have my hide. I dashed to the bathroom realizing I had only a half hour to get read for Edward and I's date. I grinned foolishly knowing that I Isabella Swan had a date with the hottest guy in school. I was just finishing with my hair, when the doorbell rang.

I dropped the curling iron on the bathroom counter and ran to greet my date.

"You look Lovely Bella" He said as soon as I opened the door my cheeks flushing red.

"Thank you, Edward" I said eying him up and down a few times.

"And you look positively handsome " I complimented him as soon as I was able to come back to reality.

He smiled a crooked smile that made me weak at the knees holding his arm out to me.

"Shall we?" He asked looking as nervous as I felt .

I Nodded and grabbed his arm.

We walked down my porch and I couldn't help but gasp there was a shiny silver Volvo sitting in my driveway.

I looked up at him with happy eyes.

"What" he said.

"You drive that? " I pointed to the Volvo.

Edward Nodded.

"I call Shot gun " I ran giggling towards the car forgetting that I'm very klutzy. I hit the ground and before I could scream OUCH Edward was beside me poking me to make sure I was okay.

"Is this sore?" he asked poking my leg a little.

I sobbed quietly nodding; he scooped me up in his arms and placed me inside the car.

Edward's P.O.V

" Where are we going? " Bella asked me when we were almost to our destination for this evening.

"You'll see" I chuckled, she sat back in the seat and huffed.

A few minutes later…

The night air was crisp the moon was the closest to the ground I've seen in over one hundred years.

"This is beautiful Edward Bella said her mouth in a wide brilliant smile as soon as we got to the beach

. I shook my head.

"Not as beautiful as you" I winked, she laughed.

Bella's laugh sounded like one million angels coming down to earth.

I Rubbed Bella's shoulders she moaned a little.

I snickered then I told her something I've waited a long time to say.

"I can't be without you" She gasped.

"I can't be without you either" She replied I kissed her gentely on the lips.

You know how the rest goes

~Edward and Bella Cullen

A/N Hope you enjoyed reading my story comments are welcome


End file.
